


Naked

by marvelousfvcks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Advice, Embarrassment, F/M, Humor, Light Angst, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousfvcks/pseuds/marvelousfvcks
Summary: Based on the New Girl episode of the same title.You accidentally walk in on Bucky naked, and things only go from bad to worse as you fail to solve the situation, making it even awkwarder between you and the man your secretly crushing on.





	Naked

You couldn’t help but watch with a proud smile and a slight twinge of disappointment as Bucky successfully flirted with the new technician, Steve and Sam watching the events unfold by your side, the both of them adding their own unnecessary commentary to the entire situation.

“You think he’s gonna blow it?”

“Sam, have a little faith in him - please?” 

“Hey, you should have been there when he tried to ask that waitress for her number, it was painful Steve. Painful.”

“Would you two shut up, I’m trying to listen eavesdrop here!” You whispered harshly to them both, eyes not leaving Bucky as he wooed the lucky girl, the coy smirk he sent her having its desired effect as she ducked her head, a blush painting her cheeks.

You were beyond lying to yourself, you knew full well were envious of the girl and every other girl Bucky’s attention went to because that girl was never you. You were Bucky’s teammate and one of his best friends, you knew full well that Bucky didn’t see you in any other way and you had to make your peace with that. You found some slight comfort in the fact that Bucky wasn’t ready for a relationship, he went on the occasional date and tried his hand at flirting to try and get back in the swing of it; still, it didn’t do much to dull the sharp jabs to the heart you felt every time you heard the flirtatious giggles coming from his latest _companion_ at the words he murmured to her.

Bucky made his way over to the three of you, a smug smile on his face as he approached you, the girl having gone back to work, “Guess who’s got a date tomorrow night.”

Sam and Steve erupted into cheers at his news but you could only force a smile.

“Congrats man! Knew you could do it,” Steve clapped a hand on his friend’s back, ecstatic with how his friend was adjusting back into normal life.

“So, you gonna make a move on this one,” Sam’s eyebrows wiggled suggestively and your stomach dropped at the question, Bucky had never been intimate with any of his previous dates, why would it change now?

Apparently, it was changing.

“I might,” Bucky teased, the boys hollering at his words and you could only shake your head at their antics, keeping your smile in place. Bucky deserved some sense of normalcy and he certainly deserved to be able to enjoy the company of a woman. God knows he needed it.

“Well, you might wanna start reading up old man, lots changed since the 40’s,” You quipped with him, not noticing how his eyebrows furrowed at your words as you bid them all goodbye, having to get back to work, not thinking about the impact your words had on the former assassin.

Unbeknownst to you, your words only triggered the rest of Bucky’s insecurities, bringing them to the forefront of his mind until they were all he could think about. You were right, a lot had changed since the 40’s and the biggest thing that had changed was him. Everything about him was so strikingly different, it was like two separate people; the Bucky in the 40’s was a smooth-talking womanizer who would have had no problems charming his latest date into bed. But he wasn’t that Bucky anymore, he was socially awkward, he had deep emotional and physical scarring, he had a metal arms for God’s sake.

Bucky didn’t even know if he could please a woman anymore, he sure as hell hadn’t done it since the war. Would she even want to sleep with him? His skin was littered with scars, some from bullets, others from knives, and there was the marred skin where the metal of his arm was seared into his shoulder.

His worries ate away at him as he paced around in his room, his eyes darting to the floor length mirror in the corner that on any normal day he tried to avoid. Letting out a groan, Bucky quickly looked at the time, seeing he had an hour before he had to leave for his date. Turning on his stereo in an attempt to drown out the nagging thoughts racing through his mind Bucky turned towards the mirror. His eyes roamed over his form, lingering on the gleaming metal of his arm before moving on.

He twisted and turned in the front of the mirror, trying to see himself from every angle, trying to find every imperfection he could. The music was blaring and he unconsciously started to dance slightly to it, huffing out a breath before he pulled his shirt over his head, scrutinising his bare chest and every mark that littered it. His head continued to bob to the beat as his hands moved towards his belt, undoing the buckle and bracing himself before shoving the material down his legs.

Bucky’s eyes roamed over his thick thighs, muscles easily defined under his skin as he danced slightly on the spot, completely taken by the song and not even realising it. Quirking a brow at his reflection, his eyes darted to his boxers before he quickly whipped them down his legs, chewing on his bottom lip as he took in his bare form in all its glory.

Just as Bucky’s confidence was beginning to grow, thoughts of ‘maybe I can do this’ rooted themselves in his head, his door burst open and you came tumbling in, “Hey Bucky, can you turn do- OH MY GOD! I’M SO SORRY.”

You couldn’t stop the scream that left your lips at the sight of Bucky very much naked in front of you, and apparently dancing in front of the mirror. Your nerves got the best of you and your scream melted into a high-pitched giggle.

“JESUS CHRIST Y/N,” Bucky scrambled to cover himself, nearly tripping on his jeans that were around his ankles as he rushed to conceal his crotch from your gaze, “DON’T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?!”

Your hands flew to cover your eyes as your cheeks burned in embarrassment, quickly turning on your heel and high-tailing out of Bucky’s room, the door slamming shut after your hasty getaway.

Once the door shut, Bucky felt all his previous anxiety return tenfold: _why the hell had you laughed?_

You rushed straight from Bucky’s room to the lounge where Steve and Sam were watching a movie, bickering like an old married couple the whole time as per usual. You cleared your throat to gain their attention, needing to tell them about what had just happened.

“Ok I just need to share this so we have total transparency and we can all deal with this like mature adults. It isn’t a big deal and it was totally an accident but I accidently just saw Bucky’s… ding dong.”

“You what?” Steve asked with an incredulous expression.

“She saw what?!” Sam cried out.

“I saw Bucky’s ding dong and baubles – but it’s no big deal! Nothing to worry about.”

As Steve and Sam sat starring at you with wide eyes and open jaws Bucky emerged from his room, heading straight for the elevator, eyes downcast and avoiding yours.  

“Bucky wait! Hey…”

“Hi.” Bucky still refused to raise his gaze, eyes downcast and body language obviously defensive, wanting nothing more than to run from the tower and away from you – the source of his humiliation.

“So, that was weird right?”

“I’m leaving Y/N.”

“I just – I think we should talk about it,” you stated with a shrug, wanting to make sure everything would be fine between the two of you. Of course, your awkwardness wasn’t helping the situation at all.

“Talk about what?” Bucky looked up, eyes showing how stunned he was with you for actually trying to have this conversation.

“About, you know, me seeing your…dong, your flesh flute, your joystick,” You couldn’t stop the words from spilling from your mouth, even though you became more horrified with every word that left your lips, your nervousness preventing any filter you might normally have.

Bucky’s lips formed words but no sound came out, him struggling to find any words to respond what you had just said, his eyes rolling back taking his whole head with the movement. Bucky let out a disbelieving chuckle before he moved to leave, only for you to dart in front of him blocking his exit.

“Y/N, you’re blocking the door, I need to go.”

_Of course, he had a date._

“Right! Cool! Well, uh, have fun on your date; make sure that little guy behaves,” You said in a ridiculous voice, pointing towards his crotch before Bucky practically sprinted from the room in an attempt to get away from you.

The doors to the lift closed and you let out a groan at your stupidity, hands tugging at the roots of your hair as your turned to face Steve and Sam who were both sat frozen; both looking at you aghast at what they had just witnessed, Steve unmoving as he held a dorito a breath away from his open mouth and Sam staring at you with eyes practically bulging out of his head, his expression the absolute definition of _what the fuck?_

“What the hell was that?” He exclaimed, still unmoving where he sat immobile with bewilderment.

“Oh my god, I’m so embarrassed! I just panicked and then I couldn’t stop talking and did you hear what I said?! He’s never going to speak to me again,” You cried out, falling face first into the couch cushions.

The sight of your anguish was enough to push Steve into mom mode and he moved closer to you, pulling you up into hug, arms wrapping around your sulking form.

“It’s not that big of a deal Y/N, I’ve seen Buck’s stuff a million times.”

“You have? How?” Sam sounded nearly offended at this information and you arched a brow at him.

“We grew up together,” Steve shrugged, not finding this as big of deal as Sam clearly did, “You know; locker rooms, swimming pools, penis fights - it just happens.”

“Why do you want to see it?” Steve asked sceptically, eyeing Sam quizzically.

“He’s my best friend,” Sam stated as if it answered all obvious questions whereas it only raised more. You and Steve shared a dubious look before Steve turned back to Sam.

“Again – _why_ do you want to see it?”

Sam seemed to get defensive of Steve’s questioning, and you could only watch him become animated as he reeled off his reasoning to you and Steve, “What if Bucky gets into an accident? What if he’s horribly disfigured and all that remains are his private parts? And I have to stand there and be like “Sorry Doc, I can’t help you because I haven’t seen my best friend’s penis” And then Boom! He’s buried in an unmarked grave. Is that what you want Steve? For Bucky to be buried in an unmarked grave?”

You and Steve sat their completely flabbergasted by Sam, mouths hanging open as he crossed his legs, leaning back against the couch and looking proud of his reasoning to why he wanted to see Bucky’s penis. This was quickly turning into one of the weirdest days of your life.

“Just tell me what it looks like,” Sam tried to reason with you but honestly, it just led you to more confusion, did he want a goddamn profile on Bucky’s dick?

“What do you mean?” You questioned hesitantly, not really sure you wanted to hear what Sam was going to say.

Sam leant forward, elbows propped on his knees as he put his hands out in front of him like he was praying, “Just tell me when ok?”

He started to slowly move his hands further apart, the space between them growing and the bigger the space got the more excited Sam seemingly got, “Seriously?” The space between it grew more beyond human possibilities of manhood and you could only sigh frustrated at the complete lack of help you were receiving, “Seri- seriously? SERIOUSLY? Ok you aren’t doing it, Imma go again ok, say when.”

“Sam, I need your help!” You cried out, unable to take any more of these antics whilst knowing you’d messed up big style with Bucky.

“Ok sorry!” Sam dropped his hands, giving up trying to learn how well-endowed Bucky was. For now.

“What happened after you saw him naked?”

You bite on your lip as you turned to Steve, knowing he wasn’t going to like your answer. “I kinda laughed,” You said with a sheepish voice.

Both the boys protested at this, Sam throwing his head back against the couch in an exaggerated groan, “You can’t laugh at a naked man Y/N!”

“Yeah, especially Buck, he’s really insecure. He’s like a delicate, damaged flower who’s really insecure about the way he looks.”

Sam nodded ardently in agreement with Steve, as if he’d just given you the greatest advice ever. Your eyes darted between the two of them before you jumped up with a huff, knowing you weren’t going to get anywhere with either of them.

“I’m going to find someone else to ask,” You muttered as you stalked out of the room in search of some real advice.

Meanwhile, Bucky couldn’t stop hearing your giggle ringing in his ears, regardless of how well the date was going and how many signs she was giving Bucky that this was definitely leading to a bedroom sometime soon. 

Bucky crashed through the bedroom door, his date pushing him through as her lips were sealed on his in a frantic kiss. Of course, Bucky couldn’t enjoy a single second of it as his insecurities weighed him down, every move he made being followed by his head replaying the giggle that erupted form your throat when you saw him naked.

She tried to tug his shirt off his body but his hands shot out to stop her, not wanting her to see him naked at all. It was then that he realised he couldn’t do this, not a chance, not without her reassurance that she wouldn’t be physically repulsed by him.

“Can we just, talk for a minute?” Bucky had never sounded so nervous and his words caused him to cringe.

His date payed him no mind, hands once more to strip him of his shirt, “Can’t we talk afterwards?” Bucky jumped away from her as her hands slipped under the material of his shirt, tracing the bare skin of his stomach and confusion crossed over her face at his actions, “What, do you want me to go first?”

Before Bucky could object to her proposal, she was lifting her dress over her head, boldly standing in front of the Winter Soldier in nothing but her underwear. And naturally, there wasn’t a mark on her skin, not one point of imperfection; her stomach was toned, skin smooth, and most noticeably to Bucky there were no ghastly scars painting her body.

This only served to make Bucky feel ten-times worse about himself and what little courage of his that remained quickly flew out the window.

His date could only arch on eyebrow at him in bewilderment as to why he wasn’t making any movement towards her, “Did you want to take it slow or something?”

Bucky’s mouth had gone completely dry, unable to form words he could only mutely nod at her. And that’s how he ended up awkwardly spooning her until sleep finally came to free him from the most dreadful date he had ever been on.

Bucky walked through the kitchen the next morning, wanting nothing more than to hide in his room the rest of the day and try to forget the god-awful disaster of a date that was last night. Luck never was Bucky’s friend.

You were sat in the Kitchen, munching on your breakfast when you saw Bucky walk in, still wearing last night’s clothes, a clear indicator that things had gone well (or so you assumed) and you ignored the heaviness in your heart, still needing to talk to Bucky about the whole fiasco that happened before he left.

“Hey Bucky! So, I guess your date went well,” Bucky stopped in his tracks, shoulders heaving with the effort of his sigh before he turned to glare at you, the uneasiness building within you already and you were certain it was visible in your every movement. “Sleepover party,” you sang out, actually _sang_ to him, internally cursing your extreme social ineptness.

Bucky looked beyond fed up with you and you leapt to grab the stick on the counter before he had a chance to run from you like you knew he wanted to. You handed the decorated stick to him, explaining to him what he was as he looked at you then the stick perplexed, “It’s a feeling stick. See, whoever’s holding it gets to say whatever he or she is feeling without being judged.”

Bucky still didn’t move, staring you down with the most unimpressed look you had ever seen. You could feel the heat rise to your cheeks under his scrutiny, “Ok well, I’ll go first.” You gently plucked the stick from between Bucky’s fingers, holding it in your hand as you spoke, “Uh, I feel like I’d like to know what you’re feeling.”

You passed the stick back to Bucky, his eyes not wavering from yours, the emotionless expression still plastered across his face as he broke the stick in his hand.

“Believe it or not, that’s not the first time someone’s broken by feeling stick.”

Bucky shook his head, exasperated with your attempts to get him to talk and turned on his heel to leave.

“Bucky, wait! We have to talk about this.” You leaped in front of him, blocking his path and his irritation with you grew, “I’m sorry I saw sausage and beans, I swear I didn’t mean to laugh, I just-”

“Then why did you laugh?” Bucky finally exploded, moving to pull his hair out of his face in annoyance, tugging slightly on the roots, “Is there something funny about it?”

You could hear the hint of insecurity seep into his tone and you jumped to shut that idea down, not in any way planning your next words: “No! There’s nothing wrong with them, they’re beautiful. Splendid. A true treat for the eyes.”

Bucky looked horrified at your words and you couldn’t help but agree with him, you seriously needed to learn to think before you spoke, especially when you were nervous. Good god, this was a train wreck.

“Oh, my god,” Bucky muttered before walking away from you. Or at least trying to. You once again blocked Bucky’s path as you leaned closer to him, as if you were about to tell him one of your deepest secrets.

“I think it’s really cool you dance naked in front of your mirror,” You whispered to him but Bucky only groaned at you before dodging around you and trying to escape you, “I dance naked all the time, it’s no big deal! We have to talk about this Bucky!” You called out after him, chasing him down the hallway.

You finally caught up to Bucky, pushing through his bedroom door before he had the chance to lock you out. “Bucky please talk to me,” You begged him, fully aware of how whiney you sounded.

“There’s nothing to talk about Y/N! You completely ruined my date!” Your face fell at this and you bit down on your bottom lip to stop it from quivering as you watched Bucky pace in front of you, “Every time I tried to take my clothes of I heard your little “Ah-ha!” giggle-scream bullshit in my head” Bucky mimicked the ridiculous noise you’d made the other night as he ranted to you.

“All I wanted was to have meaningless sex with a beautiful woman but I couldn’t! All because you made that stupid-ass noise!”

“Well maybe that was the problem, maybe you don’t want meaningless sex, maybe that’s not your style,” You tried appealing to him, part of you hoping for far more selfish reasons that this was the case.

Bucky only squinted at you as if you’d told him Captain freaking America was HYDRA – you instantly knew how stupid you just sounded, “I have a sausage and beans Y/N – it’s my style.”

He huffed out a breath, tired of the conversation he was having with you, “Can you please just leave me alone?”

You quickly masked the hurt his request caused in you, refusing to give up, “I just want to have a mature conversation!”

“A mature conversation, really?” Bucky scoffed at you, “How can we have a mature conversation when you can’t even say the word penis?”

“I can say the word pee-,” What started out as a strong refute soon died down as your mouth refused to form the word penis. Bucky only raised his eyebrows at you, holding out his arms on either side of his body with a gesture that just screamed you were proving him right.

“Say it.”

“Peernis,” You mumbled, hoping he’d mishear you, forgetting about the heightened hearing that was sure to catch you out.

“Nope.”

You tried to mutter out something akin to penis without having to actually say the word but Bucky just shook his head every time, you were not fooling him anytime soon.

“Ok, say it with me, pe-,” Bucky paused, expecting you to repeat the broken word to him which you dutifully did, “-nis.”

“Nyar,” You mouth twisted around as you failed finishing the word, refusing to actually say penis to Bucky.

He could only pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration with you, “Right, I’m the immature one.”

You scattered from Bucky’s room after that, knowing you weren’t going to get anywhere with him until you could actually figure how to make it up to him and for the next few days you left him well alone, not wanting to make the mess you found yourself in any worse. Bucky was extremely grateful for this, hopping to get over his embarrassment and never have to recall any of this ever again. Bucky had gone through a lot in his life but the last two days had been some of the down-right weirdest shit and he just wanted it to be over.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. As he was changing in the boy’s changing room, towel around his waist from his shower, Sam’s head popped over the wall of the cubicle he was in, peering down at him. Being an ex-assassin, Bucky immediately caught on to the movement in the corner of his eye, and looked up to see Sam’s face staring down at him as he let out a startled shout.

“Come on man, I’m the only one that hasn’t seen it!”

“What?” Bucky shrieked.

“Just the gun,” Sam tried to reason and Bucky clicked in to what Sam was after, his horror only growing with the realisation.

“No!”

“Just the hub – where it connects,” Sam attempted to bargain with Bucky.

“Get out Sam!” Bucky yelled, wanting nothing more than everyone to stop acting so damn weird already.

“Fine! I thought we were best friends, but apparently not,” Sam called out as he started to walk away, hurt evident in his voice as it boomed in the otherwise quiet of the changing room.

“Friends don’t do this Sam,” Bucky rested his head on the wall in front of him in defeat, completely disturbed with his friends and their recent actions, between you trying your damn hardest to bring up what Bucky wanted nothing more to forget and Sam honest-to-god believing he needed to see Bucky’s dick, he didn’t know how much more he could take.

“Yes, they do, all the time,” Sam’s voice hollered out before he left the room.

You had distanced yourself from Bucky as you tried to figure out a way to fix this entire catastrophe, you didn’t trust your head or your mouth to not get you into an even worse position. Coming to the conclusion you couldn’t do this, your downright awkwardness preventing you from being able to make Bucky feel comfortable with what you wanted to talk about without embarrassing you both even further.

That’s when you decided to seek out Nat. If anyone would know how to make Bucky be able to look you in the eyes again it was Natasha Romanoff. You found her in the training room, the punching bag taking the brute force of her hits, sweat beading on her forehead as she furrowed her brows in concentration.

Running towards her, you called out her name as you skidded to a stop by the bag. “Nat, I need your help!”

“What’s wrong?” She asked, not ceasing her punches as she shot a concerned look to you. Taking a deep breath, you steadied yourself, before telling Nat everything, not leaving out any humiliating detail.

Nat paused her assault on the punching bag, placing a hand on it to steady the swaying leather as she looked at you amused, “So you saw him naked and freaked out? Did you make that stupid noise?”

Jesus Christ, how often did you make this noise? You could only nod solemnly at her, “How do I fix it Nat?”

Nat shrugged, not seeing the direness of the situation, but Nar hardly did. She was always cool and composed. “Eh, Guys are simple. You’ve seen his, so show him yours, even the playing field.”

“No, no, no, I can’t do that,” You stammered, the idea of being naked in front of Bucky truly terrifying you.

“Who knows Y/N, if you show him yours it might be you who gets laid,” Nat winked at you as she walked away, leaving you speechless.

You couldn’t just strip in front of Bucky. Could you?

You’d pushed Nat’s idea to the back of your mind, there was no way you could just stand in front of Bucky naked, if things were awkward between you before this would only help make things painfully so. That was until you walked past the mirror in your room in nothing but a towel on the way to your shower, catching your reflection in the corner of your eye, you back-stepped until you were standing in front of it. You shifted your weight from foot to foot, biting your lip as your eyes roamed over your body in the mirror, your hands slowly moving to pull the towel away from yourself, leaving you completely bare.

The overwhelming sense of exposure flooded you and you felt your insecurities come screaming back to you as you openly stared at your naked body. You could only imagine what it must have been like for Bucky, a man who was known to have problems with his body, to be so vulnerable in front of you unwillingly and for you to _laugh_ at him. It was then that you decided that you were going to take Nat’s advice, you had to make it up to him and if this was the only way then so be it.

You scooped the towel up from the floor, wrapping it around yourself once again as you sprinted to Bucky’s room across the hall. You waited patiently for Bucky to return, eyes wandering around the room as you fidgeted on the spot, until you heard commotion on the other side of the door and your back straightened.

But Bucky wasn’t alone, he was with his date from the other night and they were embraced in a very passionate kiss, both unaware of your presence in the middle of the room. Panicked, you jumped down to hide on the floor beside the bed. Not your smartest move.

They collapsed on the bed, and you tried to crawl across the floor to make your getaway, your eyes widening as a shirt was thrown to the floor: you needed to get out and fast. You froze when you saw Bucky’s feet plant themselves in front of your face, his body crouching down to undo the laces of his boots and his smile melted away when he saw your face inches away from his, jumping up in the air as he let out a startled yell, alarming the girl sprawled out on the bed.

“What are you doing?!”

You leaped up at the same time as her, the both of you crying out in horror and you dashed to the door, your towel coming loose as you ran, as you struggled to open the door it came away from your body, dropping completely to the floor and leaving you bare to the couple in the room.

Everything went silent as you slowly turned back to them, mortified at your current state, your eyes darting between Bucky and his date. Bucky’s yells died in his throat as he took in your naked form, eyes roaming over ever inch of skin in complete wonder; you were captivating and it sure as hell wasn’t helping Bucky’s growing feelings for you.

“Hi, I’m Y/N, welcome to our home,” You nodded to the girl, a shooting her a flustered smile before you high-tailed it out of the room, towel still abandoned on the floor as your sprinted down the hall back to the safety of your room without a stitch of clothing.

You got dressed in record time and just as you slipped your t-shirt over your head there was a heavy pounding on your door, “Y/N, open the door!”

Resolving to take Bucky’s tactic in all of this, you opened the door, leaning against it with a false sense of ease that anyone could see right through, “Hey Buck, what’s up?”

“Living room. Now.”

Following Bucky to the living room, you noticed every ounce of tension in his movements, his back stiff and shoulders hunched as he strutted down the corridor like a man on a mission. You really had messed up this time.

Steve and Sam were already in there, laughing amongst themselves at something one of them had sad but that laughter soon died down when they saw the look on Bucky’s face.

“Sit,” Bucky commanded to you and you dutifully followed his order, “We’re all going to have a little talk about boundaries. You see, we live in a world with rules, we knock, we have doors. We knock on those doors.”

“I’m so sorry Bucky,” You winced before reaching for something on the table, Bucky’s eyes widened in disbelief as he watched you pick up a fucking feeling stick, “I feel-”

“Put that down.”

“But we have to talk about-”

“No, we don’t Y/N!”

Bucky watched perplexed as Steve reached over to take the feeling stick from your hand, holding it in his own as he shot Bucky a pointed look, “I feel that Bucky isn’t respecting the feeling stick.”

Steve then passed the feeling stick to Sam and Bucky’s astonishment only grew, “I feel that too.”

The feeling stick was then returned to Steve and Bucky could only watch gobsmacked at his friends, “I feel that Sam’s going through a very tough time and I feel that if Bucky really was Sam’s best friend he’d show Sam what was in his pants.”

Sam took the feeling stick back, eyes not once leaving Bucky’s, “I feel supported.”

“Wh-What the hell is going on with you two?” Bucky erupted, frustrated at them, not understanding what the hell was going through his friend’s heads.

“I feel like Bucky’s yelling.”

“Stop!” Bucky shook his head with exasperation at Sam, throwing his hands in the air in defeat before turning on his heel and walking away from the three of you.

When it passed dinner and Bucky still hadn’t emerged from his room, you willed yourself to go apologise to him once more, hoping you wouldn’t screw up your apology for what must have been the fiftieth time.

You knocked on the door, closing your eyes as he told you to come in and continued knocking on the door once it was open.

“Y/N you don’t need to keep knocking when you’re inside the room.”

You peeped one eye open, double checking that Bucky was fully clothed and alone before you ventured further into the room, “I worked on something for you.”

Bucky arched an eyebrow at this, lower lip pouting slightly as he nodded his head, “Alright?”

Taking a deep gulp of air, you stared Bucky square in the eyes as you spoke the forbidden word, “Penis.”

Although he tried, Bucky couldn’t fight the growing smile on his lips and the chuckle that escaped when he took in the seriousness of your expression, “Well done.”

“Thanks,” You moved to sit next to Bucky on the edge of the bed, taking his hand in yours and entwining your fingers together, “So, did your date call you back?”

Bucky let out a snort at this, “Yeah, I don’t think she’s calling me back anytime soon.”

“I’m sorry Buck.”

You rested your head on his shoulder as Bucky squeezed your hand reassuringly, “It’s alright, maybe you were right. Maybe I don’t want meaningless sex.”

 “That’s not the end of the world Buck, you just gotta find someone who you want to be with for more than a night.”

Bucky hummed in agreement and the both of you lulled into a comfortable silence. “Bucky I’m really sorry about the whole, ya know, laugh. It is honest to God just the noise I make when I get awkward, ask anyone! Apparently, I’m known for it - but anyway I just want you to know there’s absolutely nothing wrong with you and I’m sorry I made you feel like there was.”

 Bucky dragged his hand down his face as he let out a heavy sigh, “Y/N, I’m sorry I’ve been really shitty the past couple of days, if I hadn’t runaway and just spoke to you this would have been over a lot sooner, it’s just – it’s so hard to be that _vulnerable_ in front of the girl you love you know? I had no idea what to do so I hid away like I always do, tried to push everything I was feeling aside and carry on like normal. You just wouldn’t let me and it was frustrating but I’m sorry.”

 The impact of Bucky’s words hit you both at the same time, straightening in your seats as you slowly turned to each other, eyes bulging out of your heads. Your mouth opened and closed as you struggled to find words and Bucky looked appalled at his impromptu confession.

“What did you just say?” You breathed out, thinking that you must have misheard him, there was no way Bucky loved you - right?

“Nothing, I said nothing.”

“You said you ‘the girl you love’ that’s not nothing. Do you love me?” You sure as well weren’t letting this go so easily, you needed to hear his answer.

“Fuck,” Bucky muttered under his breath, “Fine, yes, ok I love you but it’s not a big deal. I know you don’t feel the same, I’ll get over it, promise. I mean, how could you ever-”

You cut Bucky off by pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, feeling his body go rigid beneath you before melting into yours, his hand tentatively moving to cup the back of your head as you deepened the kiss. When the need for air became too much, you pulled away, resting your forehead against Bucky’s as you stared into his hopeful eyes.

“I love you too,” You murmured against his lips and the smile you got in return was dazzling, positively contagious and you could feel the corners of your mouth mirroring it.

“Did you maybe, I don’t know, wanna go get some dinner with me?” You watched as Bucky became nervous, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he awaited your answer. You had no idea what he was expecting, you’d just told him you loved him, of course you wanted to go on a date.

You giggled and Bucky could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat at the sound, “I’d love to Buck.”

Neither of you made any attempt to move, both just staring at the other with dopey smiles on your faces until a nerve-racking thought hit you, “Uh, Buck? When my towel fell, you didn’t see _everything_ , right?”

A smug smirk crossed Bucky’s lips as his eyes darkened, “Yep.”

“Even my honey pot?” You asked timidly.

Bucky’s self-satisfied demeanour melted away when he heard those words, laughing uncontrollably at your question, tears forming in his eyes as his body shook with his howling laughter. “Even that dollface.”

You groaned, burying your face in your hands as you felt your face heat up with embarrassment, wanting nothing more than for the ground to swallow you whole.

Bucky forced you to look up at him, hooking a finger under your jaw until you looked him in the eye. “Don’t worry doll, it was a real treat for the eyes,” He repeated the words you had told him back to you and you couldn’t fight the smile it caused, “Now go get dressed, I’ll come pick you up in an hour then we can go on our date, kay?”

You nodded, pecking him once more on the lips before heading back to your room to get changed, the smile on your face seemingly a permanent fixture. Bucky watched you leave, eyes still locked on the space you had just been, unbelieving the events that had just happened.

With a stupid smile still adorning his face, Bucky made his way to the shower, reaching a hand inside to turn on the water as he pulled out a towel to put on the side for afterwards. Leaning on the wall Bucky waited for the water to warm up before he could get in.

“Get out, Sam.”

Sam pulled back the certain on the shower, fully dressed and dripping wet, glaring daggers at an unaffected Bucky, “I’m the only one that hasn’t seen it!”

Bucky made sure the bathroom door was locked, shaking his head at Sam’s antics before finally stripping out of his clothes and heading into the shower, planning how he could make this the best date ever.


End file.
